Sedução das Trevas
by Gih Bright
Summary: [U.A.] Sai é um adolescente normal totalmente descrente quanto a vampiros, porém como resistir a um caso ele entre pela janela de seu quarto? Casal: Itasai. Podem ter outros! mas vai depender das reviews.


**Fic tosca que eu queria escrever faz mto tempo e que deu vontade de escrever agora.**

**Tô no trabalho viu? Não espera uma fic grande... Sabe cumé né? Enquanto não aparece cliente fico digitando n.n9**

**ITACHI: vagaba ù/.\u -leva soco- x/o\x**

**Aliais essa fic pode ter outros pares. Sugestões nas reviews o.o/ **

**Nota¹: só não me venham com itasasu ou itanaru ù.u Odeio itasasu e tô enjoada de itanaru.**

**Nota²: eu só escreverei qndo tiver inspirada **

**Nota³: todos os caps serão oneshorts xD**

**Fic dedicada para: **

_**Kit**_** (eu nunca tinha dedicado algo pra ti né? o.o'), **

_**Aili**_** (eu sei que vc não gosta mto, mas... e.e'), **

_**Rah**_** (esse não é sasunaru /o/... ainda... e.e), **

_**Fetinhu**_** (eu tinha de te zoar maninha! E como eu sei que tu é mó viciada tb... -.n). **

**Betas: Kit, Rah e Aili ( sim tudo isso ù.u).**

_**Sedução das Trevas**_

_**-Capitulo 1-**_

_**Invasão**_

Ainda entardecia, porém o céu ganhava o tom cinza escuro rapidamente enquanto raios estrondosos cortavam as nuvens carregadas, apesar disso, o luar avermelhado revelava-se imponente. Para completar a atmosfera de terror, estavam em uma cidadezinha mínima onde as casas eram simples e rústicas.

Da televisão ecoava a trilha macabra de quando o vampiro aparece na frente da mocinha a seduzindo. A jovem grita e se agarra no irmão que não demonstra nada, a não ser um pouco de tédio ao ver o sangue escorrendo pelo pescoço rasgado da vítima do filme.

-Esse filme dá sono... -comenta o jovem de madeixas negras como seus olhos inexpressivos. Sua pele alva como neve o tornava tão belo como um vampiro retratado no filme, seu nome era Sai. -Vou dormir...

-Você vai me deixar sozinha? -pergunta a meia irmã do rapaz, Sakura. A jovem possuía cabelos curtos e sedosos de um tom róseo claro. Seus olhos enormes e verdes, a pele corada e macia.

-Eu disse para não alugar esse tipo de filme...

-Mas Aniki! -choraminga ela manhosa. -As minhas amigas me desafiaram!

-E você teve de ceder né?

-Se não ficar comigo eu conto pra mamãe!

-Saco.

A jovem sorri momentaneamente antes de desesperar-se novamente diante de outro ataque do vampiro. O rapaz não tem opção a não ser ver o filme inteiro. Maldita hora que as amigas de Sakura tinham achado de criar uma modinha de vampiros! Ele, como irmão mais velho, tinha de tomar conta de uma menina manhosa e chorona que tem pavor de coisas tão imbecis. É muito obvio que vampiros não existem e que são apenas um fruto da imaginação popular, porém sua irmã parecia esquecer-se disso freqüentemente para seu azar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A luz se extinguiu no horizonte deixando a cidade em trevas. Os vermelhos e penetrantes olhos do vampiro abriram-se. O belo ser de pele alva com longos cabelos negros abriu seu caixão para poder vagar pela noite. Estava vestido com uma calça negra que delineava suas longas pernas sem deixá-las marcadas, uma camisa branca com apenas dois botões abertos e um sobretudo negro aberto.

Aproximou-se da janela de seu quarto detendo-se alguns instantes para observar a noite perfeita para um ataque. Uma brisa gélida adentrou no aposento, porém o vampiro de nome Uchiha Itachi era um morto-vivo com fome de sangue. O único jeito de sentir-se vivo era ao provar o sangue de uma de suas vítimas, vê-las perecendo diante de seus braços.

Seus sentidos se aguçaram enquanto fechava os olhos. O vento bagunçava seus cabelos escuros levemente amarrados por um fino laço branco. Sua beleza contrastando com sua frieza mórbida tornando-o lascivo. Ao abrir os orbes, a cor negra fazia-se presente deixando-o mais humano, todavia o vampiro sentiu o cheiro de sua presa.

Um imperceptível sorriso brotou em seus lábios finos. Era a hora da caça.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ao fim do filme, Sai teve de agüentar mais estórias dos príncipes das trevas enquanto tentava convencer a irmã a dormir, tarefa que lhe consumiu boas horas. Com certeza a irmã andava lendo muito Anne Rice, pensou ao cobrir a jovem para depois afagar-lhe os cabelos. Assim, o jovem rumou para seu quarto lentamente.

A casa onde temporariamente moravam estava deserta, seus pais haviam ido a um jantar formal e provavelmente demorariam a voltar. Tudo estava tenebrosamente escuro e silencioso, se Sai possuísse emoções certamente sentiria medo.

Os trovões cortavam o céu que, apesar de escuro, indicava que a tempestade cairia em outro lugar. Porém, era melhor prevenir do que remediar então o rapaz fechou a janela de seu quarto caso chovesse. O brilho avermelhado do luar perante a cama do rapaz que despiu-se para vestir seu pijama branco cuja camisa de abotoar permaneceu quase toda aberta. O jovem deitou-se em sua cama sendo iluminado pela lua e logo mergulhou no mundo dos sonhos.

O vampiro abriu a janela suavemente e sem qualquer ruído adentrou no quarto. Seus passos calmos sendo imperceptíveis. Itachi sentou-se ao lado do corpo adormecido e pôs-se a fitar a vítima. "Belo..." pensou serenamente enquanto acariciava a face alva, suas mãos seguindo a trilha do rosto ao pescoço preparando-se para abocanhar aquela parte do inocente jovem. O mais velho cerrou os orbes negros enquanto aproximava-se do menor quando fora repelido com uma travesseirada.

-Eu não sei como você entrou, mas não é bem vindo. -diz Sai desperto enquanto segurava o travesseiro como se este fosse um instrumento de ataque.

O vampiro ficou deveras espantado. Nunca antes uma de suas vítimas acordara no meio do sono para atrapalhá-lo em sua ceia! Porém, ele era Uchiha Itachi, um vampiro experiente que não se abalaria com tão pouco.

-Para que o escândalo? Apenas estava a lhe fitar enquanto dormia... -disse com um olhar sedutor, sua voz soando sensualmente pelo quarto.

O menor dirigiu seu olhar para o vampiro a sua frente, sua face não expressando qualquer sentimento.

-Seja quem você for eu vou chamar a polícia. -avisou Sai tentando levantar-se da cama, porém sendo detido por Itachi que se deita sobre o menor segurando suas mãos.

-Você não vai escapar... -murmurou Itachi tentando seduzir o menor, não obtendo qualquer reação. "Mas como...?!" pensa Itachi frustrando-se, apesar de que no seu interior um sentimento brotava sem seu consentimento.

-Aahh... Ótimo. Um estuprador de menores! -lamenta Sai chutando o agressor. -Se pensa que as coisas serão fáceis está enganado!

Itachi fora veloz e escapou do chute do jovem, por mais que não quisesse, um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. Sentia-se vivo enquanto divertia-se com aquela adorável presa. Sentia ânsias de provar o sangue daquele ser, assim como fora pela primeira vez que reparara bem no rosto de uma vítima. Os lábios avermelhados de Sai pareciam doces, subitamente o vampiro sentiu vontade de beijá-los.

Houve um momento de silêncio onde seus olhares se encontraram. Ambos perdendo-se da imensidão negra um do outro. Foi com leve surpresa que o mortal sentiu uma mão fria acariciar seu rosto suavemente, todavia quem estava mais surpreendido era o vampiro. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Esse pensamento assolava os rapazes nesse instante.

-Quem, afinal, é você? -indagou Sai sem alterar a voz ou mesmo retirar a mão que o afagava.

-Eu sou Uchiha Itachi. E é só isso que vou lhe dizer...

O jovem retirou a mão do vampiro que repousava em seu rosto e afastou-se do mesmo. "Isto está estranho. Porque estou conversando com o estuprador de menores?" pensou Sai. "O que ele planeja?" pensou Itachi ansioso para continuar aquele jogo de sedução, imortal como era, poderia dar-se o luxo de perder determinado tempo com esse intrigante humano.

-Muito bem, Itachi? Pode se retirar do meu quarto? -disse Sai sorrindo falsamente.

A situação era demasiadamente irreal. Na calada da noite, um desconhecido adentra em seu quarto tenta lhe seduzir de todas as formas possíveis e, no entanto, eles apenas conversam pacificamente.

-E se eu não quiser? -perguntou o vampiro movendo-se sobre a cama para aproximar-se do outro.

O luar iluminava a face do menor que, ao abrir seus olhos, revelou-se um brilho anormalmente sensual capaz de seduzir até mesmo o mestre dessa arte que estava à frente do rapaz.

-Tenho meios de te afastar daqui... -respondeu Sai com a voz levemente rouca e libidinosa aos ouvidos de Itachi.

Se o outro queria seduzi-lo, então... Por que não entrar naquele jogo?

-Tem? Pois eu quero ver... -sussurrou Itachi com o rosto próximo ao de Sai. Ambos novamente perdidos naquele olhar.

Lenta e suavemente o vampiro selou os lábios em um beijo doce e, como não houve nenhuma reação contraria vindo do mortal, Itachi continuou sugando aqueles lábios avermelhados pedindo uma passagem que lhe foi cedida sem esforços. Mesmo sem perceber, Sai começara a corresponder sentindo um estranho nervosismo apoderar-se de si enquanto suas línguas travavam uma deleitosa batalha durante o beijo.

As mãos do menor envolveram o pescoço do vampiro para embrenharem-se nos fios sedosos, por sua vez Itachi não se fazia de rogado e segurava a cintura delgada do mortal. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo naquele instante, apenas queria continuar sorvendo aqueles lábios. Repentinamente, Sai percebeu o que se passava e repeliu o maior para poder se afastar da cama.

Seus olhos negros aturdidos fixaram-se no corpo que se sentava sobre sua cama. O Uchiha observou o rosto do menor tingir-se de vermelho enquanto pousava a mão direita sobre os lábios. Uma brisa gélida adentrou no quarto fazendo as cortinas alvas flutuarem levemente. O silêncio mórbido predominante.

-Como... Chegamos a isso? -pergunta o mais novo confuso. Aquele fora seu primeiro beijo, não que ligasse para isso, mas, fora com um total desconhecido que apenas sabia o nome.

-Não importa... E você sabe disso...

O maior levantou-se da cama aproximando-se novamente do menor que mantinha o olhar sobre si. Algo naquele humano modificara o imortal que não desejava que tudo terminasse. Não sabia exatamente porque, mas sentia-se preso diante daquele ser. Que grande ironia, não? Porém, não havia como escapar da invasão proposta pelo jovem a sua frente. Tudo o que pôde fazer fora segurar as maçãs coradas do rosto de um confuso Sai e, sem nunca deixar de lhe fitar, disse-lhe pouco mais alto que um sussurrou:

-Se entregue...

Ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pelo mais velho, o jovem rendeu-se cerrando os orbes negros enquanto o fogo lhe queimava as faces. Sentiu suas mãos esfriarem enquanto o coração disparava. O que era aquilo?

Quando a entrega se fez presente no menor, Itachi apenas pôde aproximar-se do outro selando os lábios novamente em outro beijo, agora avassalador. Suas mãos deslizando do rosto alvo para o pescoço e ombro onde retirou a camisa do jovem. Docemente, fora distribuindo beijos pela face corada ouvindo pequenos gemidos que o deixavam cativos daquele som. As mãos ainda trabalhando para despir o corpo de Sai.

O jovem estava inebriado pelas carícias que recebia, mal reparando que estava totalmente nu diante de um desconhecido, embora fosse como se todo corpo clamasse por aquele toque. Sentia-se quente, como se estivesse com febre. Uma sensação difícil de definir. Poderiam se passar anos, mas não saberia como descrever tudo o que se passava com ele.

O vampiro deteve-se quando suas carícias chegaram ao pescoço alvo e tentador do mortal. Uma dúvida pairando sobre sua mente: Deveria terminar tudo como sempre fez ou deixar-se envolver pelo momento?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O céu ganhava tons claros enquanto o sol nascia no horizonte lentamente, os pássaros já cantavam sob as árvores, porém o vampiro preferia a escuridão de seu quarto. O relógio era o único som do aposento escuro, onde Itachi estava sentado sobre seu caixão fechado fitando a paisagem com apatia. Uma fina gota de sangue escorrendo pelo canto de seus lábios; suas vestes brancas agora rubras e em seu negro olhar, desolação.

-Está triste? -pergunta uma voz fria atrás do vampiro com cinismo. O mais velho nem precisou virar-se para saber de quem era aquela voz.

-Cale-se Sasuke. -respondeu Itachi com amargura em seu monotom habitual.

A voz saiu das sombras revellando um jovem de traços muito semelhantes aos de Itachi: pele alvíssima, cabelos negros curtos, olhos inexpressivos escuros. Uma beleza mórbida e sensual.

-Sabe que eu tenho razão aniki... -provocou Uchiha Sasuke, o irmão mais novo de Itachi.

Itachi não reagia as provocações do irmão, afinal tudo o que fora dito infelizmente era verdade. O sol nascia e chegava a hora de dormir novamente. Os vampiros observaram a paisagem tristemente. Outro amanhecer, o tempo estando congelado para eles eternamente e ainda havia aquela dor.

-Poderá vê-lo à noite. -murmura Sasuke saindo do quarto do mais velho.

O menor esperou uns segundos pela resposta que nunca veio, assim, retirou-se do quarto silenciosamente enquanto o vampiro mais velho abria seu caixão para poder dormir novamente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Uma brisa fazia as cortinas balançarem levemente enquanto a claridade batia sobre a cama do jovem adormecido entre os alvos lençois. O som dos passarinhos cantando sobre sua janela o despertavam lentamente. Ao abrir os orbes negros, o jovem tentou se acostumar com a luz vinda da janela pensando que tudo não passara de um sonho. Porém, ao decidir dormir novamente percebeu que a janela estava aberta.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente enquanto constava o fato, seu rosto adotando uma tonalidade avermelhada. "Será que...?" pensou ele enquanto tentava despertar de vez pondo a mão direita sobre os olhos. Tentou levantar da cama, sentindo leve cansaço nas pernas reparando estar sem seu pijama. Voltou a deitar-se enquanto seu rosto agora permanecia totalmente rubro ao lembrar-se do que pensara ser apenas um sonho. Nesse instante reparou em uma rosa vermelho-sangue com um pequeno bilhete repousando sobre o criado mudo. O jovem pegou o recado e leu para si:

_Um dia eu volto..._

-Itachi... -disse Sai ao terminar de ler a frase.

O menor senta-se sobre a cama recordando a imagem do maior enquanto pôs-se a fitar a janela tristemente. Não sabia o que estava sentindo naquele instante, talvez quando o outro voltasse... Quem sabe, trouxesse as respostas? No entanto o que poderia fazer era apenas esperar...

**Fic tosca eu sei mais se puderem deixar uma review eu agradeceria u.u'**

**como eu disse em riba talvez tenha uma continuação com outros pares, para aqueles que quiserem... peçam os casais nas reviews.**

**see you gays at nova vida!**


End file.
